


[meihem]Kiss of Snow

by yukitown1990



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitown1990/pseuds/yukitown1990
Summary: 雪崩，被埋，狂鼠奋力帮小美打破冰壳，但自己腿断了。小美拖着狂鼠到山洞里，等待救援。为了不让狂鼠睡过去，美不停地交谈。同时温度越来越低，两个人抱紧取暖。顺便这样那样，没有做，都要死了没精力。最后紧要关头，获救了。





	[meihem]Kiss of Snow

一片混沌中，她听见一个遥遥传来的声音。  
“呼吸，美！”  
那声音似乎是从山壁上折返而来，带着空荡而微弱的回音。  
“呼吸！”  
什么？我在呼吸啊。她想。  
接着不同的片段闪入她的脑海——飞溅的雪、突如其来的晃动、法尔克斯把她扑在怀里时的心跳声、温斯顿交给她的机密文件——  
法尔克斯！？

她猛地睁开眼睛。  
詹米森·法尔克斯终于松了口气。她活过来了。  
她深深吸了口气，然后剧烈地咳嗽起来。氧气终于顺利进入她的肺部和大脑，她在急促的喘息间回忆起昏迷之前的事情。  
雪崩了。她和詹米森·法尔克斯的搜索任务才进行到一半，巨大的轰鸣掩盖了他们的对话。然而这个废弃基地太大了，他们来不及逃出去……最后看到的画面是法尔克斯吃痛的表情，以及他身后落下的雪块和石头。  
“法尔克斯…”  
“我在。”  
“雪崩了对吗？”  
“是的。”  
“这不是我们之前呆的地方，你找到我的？”  
“是的，你当时看起来像躺在水晶棺材里的白雪公主。”  
美勉强坐起身，这才发现法尔克斯的状况很糟糕。他坐在对面，额上挂着结冰的血沫，他的脸色发白，左腿伸直在地上发抖。  
“你受伤了？”她努力凑近他，看见他的左腿已经肿了起来，问：“你骨折了？”  
“也许是，”法尔克斯眨眨眼说，“也许我要增加一条义肢了。”  
“不要瞎说！”美气呼呼地打断他，一边检查了法尔克斯的另一条腿一边说，“你请求——”  
“救援，请求了，目前没有回应。”法尔克斯说。  
“等等…你的腿断了，那你是怎么…”美说着抬起头，只张望了一眼便明白了一切。

一道长长的血痕从几米外拖过来。  
在无法行走的情况下，法尔克斯匍匐而来，用身上的夹子砸碎了她昏迷中结成的冰壳，给她做了心肺复苏，让她醒了过来。  
他远比她想象得冷静、可靠、无私。

一时间她陷入了自责的沉默。  
“嘿，雪美人。”法尔克斯叫她。  
“别这么叫我。”她低着头回答。  
“好吧，那么…美？”  
“请讲，法尔克斯。”  
“你可不可以叫我的名字？”法尔克斯说。  
“什么？”美不可置信地抬头看他。都什么时候了，他还在说这些有的没的？  
“是这样，我现在没有力气了，需要一点安慰。”法尔克斯冲血迹努努嘴，“可你还在冷冰冰地叫我法尔克斯。”  
“那么…詹米森？”  
“是的，我在！”他高声回答。  
美哭笑不得地看他，“你怎么还有玩笑的心情。”  
“保持乐观嘛，和你学的。”法尔克斯拍拍身侧，“来吧，美，没剩多少热量了，我们得靠在一起。”  
美点点头，她在此之前从未想过自己会对“狂鼠”这么“言听计从”，她猜大概是救命之恩让她稍微产生了一点崇拜感。  
她刚坐到法尔克斯身侧，他就歪头靠在了她的肩膀上。  
“你怎么——”  
“嘘——”法尔克斯嘟囔道，“小姑娘，让我靠一下吧，可怜的詹米森又冷又累……好心人，买一根火柴吧。”  
美被他无厘头的台词逗笑了，她没什么威慑力地反驳道，“我不是小姑娘，我可比你大呢。”  
“好吧，你说了算。”

他们依偎着坐在一起，眼前是被雪掩埋的设备，补给早已不知去向，索性空间不小，剩余的氧气还够他们撑一两个小时。  
正当美打量着眼前的状况，突然感觉肩上一沉。  
——法尔克斯好像睡过去了。  
“别，法尔克斯…詹米森！醒醒！”她拍了拍法尔克斯冰凉的脸。见鬼，他怎么这么冷。  
法尔克斯突然沉沉地吸了口气，“啊…好冷。”  
“没事，你没事的，我抱着你。”美说着伸手搂住了他的胸膛。  
法尔克斯汲取到了一些温暖，舒服地哼哼了两声。美感觉他像一只快要冻死却还努力蹭她的手的小狗，只觉得一阵心酸。  
“詹米森，詹米森，和我说话。”她侧头看他。  
“…说什么？”  
“嗯…你有没有什么愿望？比如想要的东西？想得到的财宝？”美努力找着话题，试图激起他求生的欲望。“呃…想炸的城市？”  
“我想…要…你吻我。”法尔克斯躺在她颈间蹭了蹭。  
美愣住了，问：“…什么？”  
“想你吻我。”法尔克斯重复到，声音越发微弱，“一直都想。”  
她感觉法尔克斯离自己越来越远，马上就要被冰冷的雪拖到另一个世界去了。想到这个可能，她感到心痛难耐，不由得捧起法尔克斯的脸，轻轻地吻在了他的嘴唇上。  
‘如果真的要死，至少也是快乐的。’她想。  
法尔克斯愣了一秒。  
他一开始真的差点睡过去，但从美抱住他开始他就再无睡意，只是为了节省力气才放低了音量。没想到…美真的吻了他。  
法尔克斯伸手环过美，他看见美眼中闪过的诧异，却没给她思考的机会，嘴唇只稍稍离开了一秒，又再度贴了上去。  
这是更为激烈、热切的吻。美已经被他揽在了怀里，半个身子都贴在他的身上。他一手抚摸着美的后背，一手捧住她的脸，以缱绻的姿势轻咬她的嘴唇。  
“等等…詹米森…”她努力在换气的间隙抗议。  
“不等。”法尔克斯说着，又吻了回去。  
美只觉得自己的脸和身体都燥热起来，她感到他冰冷的嘴唇和温热的口腔形成巨大反差，不停交替着刺激她的感官，让她在这个吻里不能自拔。

“我需要…”法尔克斯轻轻在她耳边喘息着说，“我需要你，美。”  
说完他又吻上了她的耳垂，舌尖轻佻地描绘她耳廓的形状。美从来没有和人如此亲热过，心脏仿佛要从胸口蹦出来，酥麻感也从敏感的耳部传遍了全身。  
太舒服了……她没有力气做出任何反抗。  
“叫我的名字，美。”法尔克斯说。  
“詹米森…”她呢喃着回答。  
法尔克斯笑着抚摸她的脸庞，又轻轻地吻住她的耳后，问，“喜欢吗？”  
美不由自主地点点头。  
“乖女孩。”他说。  
他顺着美的后颈轻轻吻着，每吻一下都用舌尖轻轻划着圈。他能感受到美很喜欢他的舔吻，喜欢到随着他的动作而战栗。

她太可爱了。  
法尔克斯不禁用力在她颈部吮吸起来。

“唔…”美仰起头，轻轻呻吟。  
法尔克斯仿佛受到了极大的鼓励，再度吻上她的嘴唇。这次比之前还要热烈，他的舌头不停舔着她的上颚和舌底，味蕾轻轻刮着她口腔里最柔软敏感的地方。  
……太刺激了，她的眼角沁出泪来。  
法尔克斯注意到了，轻轻用手抚摸她的眼角。  
美在快感中睁开眼，看见的就是法尔克斯前所未有的温柔表情。

“……我喜欢你，美。”他低声说，“你能感受到吗？”  
美点点头，摇摇头，又点点头。  
“没关系，你会感受到的。你喜欢我吗？”  
美被问个正着，身体也渐渐冷下来。法尔克斯也感觉到了这一点，他避开刚刚吮出的吻痕，又狡猾地吻上了她的颈部。  
“嗯啊…”  
“宝贝，你太美了。”  
“别…詹米森…”  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
“…喜欢。”  
法尔克斯仿佛诡计得逞的小孩，露出的满足的笑容。  
他牵住美的手，伸向自己的腰部，又慢慢往下。  
美倏地睁大眼睛：“你…唔。”  
法尔克斯边吻边说：“摸摸我，好吗？求你了。”  
美知道自己终于被他抓住了弱点。法尔克斯只要一露出可怜兮兮的表情，她就拿他没办法。  
但这实在太害羞了…  
她闭上眼不去看，手指却忠实地传来了法尔克斯想要表达的讯息。  
他又热又硬，还在她的手里悄悄涨大。

“詹米森…”她嗫嚅道，“我…我想我们应该换个地方…”  
法尔克斯还在啄吻她的嘴唇：“宝贝，你说了算…”  
接着一个声音说：“我赞同美的观点。”  
“……”  
另一个声音继续说：“比如等我给你们做个伤情鉴定，回到基地以后。”  
“……”  
“不要假装昏迷了，美，我们这就把你捞上来。”  
美伏在法尔克斯的肩膀上，感觉尴尬几乎冲破了她的脸，在她的脸颊上肆意跳舞。  
“我…安吉拉，求你不要告诉别人…”  
“哦？我还以为你要说这是个误会呢。”安吉拉坐在直升机里笑眯眯地回答。  
“…倒是没有什么误会…只是…天哪…”  
她听见安吉拉大笑着表示了祝福，接着智械们铲去了基地顶棚的雪，飞行机器人降下来将美和法尔克斯分别拎了上去。  
前来救援的安吉拉和法芮尔在回程中一句也没有提之前的事情，可法尔克斯深情又热烈的目光有如烈火，一直在对面烤着她整个人。  
“不要再看我了，詹米森。”美煎熬地说。  
“那我应该看谁？”  
“看谁都行！”  
法尔克斯托起腮，凑近她认真地说道，“你说了算，宝贝。”  
美看着他绑着绷带的英俊的脸，又回想起刚刚的唇齿交缠，感觉心脏突然陷下一小块。  
詹米森也会有同样的感觉吗？  
她想着，不由自主地凑过去，在他的嘴唇上印下一个轻柔的吻。

the end


End file.
